Infinite Wave
by Black Ice Phoenix
Summary: It's summer vacation and Ichika has been planning to chill with his buds but with five lovely women start battling for his affections will it be a pleasant a summer?


Here's** a oneshot hope you'll like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IS and I'll never will.**

* * *

It was a fine Sunday morning during summer break in (Tokyo), Japan.

The sky was a clear crystal blue and the sun was shining with a happy radiant glow as usual at this time of year.

A blonde girl of about fifthteen years old wearing a black and skirt with reddish-orange outlines was walking down the street.

Her smile was angelic and cheerful as she continued on her way.

Her face was a little red as she thought about where she was going.

_'I hope Ichika is home'_

She thought with a blush as she finally reached her destination.

Checking the address on the paper she brought, she sighed and walked towards the door that said:

**Orimura Residence**

Gulping as she brought her hand to the doorbell she immediantly brought it down as she blushed.

_'I hope Ichika is home, I would like to hang out with him today just the two of us'_

Charlott thought with a dreamy expression on her face as a hand touched her shoulder.

Gasping in surprise she jumped and turned around to see her crush/love Ichika with a smile on his face.

"Hey Char what are you doing here?"

Giggling she answered him.

"I was taking a walk and I thought I would come and see you"

Blinking at that he smiled.

"Oh ok"

Opening the door he extended a hand to her.

"Would you like to come in Char? It's pretty hot out here"

Nodding at the invitation she smiled like a angel.

"Wi wi I would love to"(1)

Walking inside she took off her shoes and laid on the couch.

Looking around the house was pretty normal, she expected a a few IS trophies or something from Chifuyu.

"Um where is ?"

Ichika turned around and put a cup on the table.

"She's out doing some work she won't be back till later"

Putting the cup in front of her Ichika walked back to the kitchen.

"That's some tea I made this morning the flavor should be a little light"

Smiling at the drink in hand she took a sip and hummed.

"It's good merci Ichika" (2)

"Your welcome Char"

Going back to his task at hand Ichika washed the dishes as Char stood up.

"So you do the house work?"

"Yes yes I do, Chifuyu doesn't come home till late at night so I'm left to do the house work and grocery shopping with the money she gives me while she's at work"

Nodding at the answer Char wrapped her arms around Ichika's waist as he turned off the focet.

Blushing at Char's forwardness he looked at her.

"Char?"

"Wi Ichika?"

"What are you doing?"

He blushed as Charlott pushed her body closer to his.

"Holding you"

"Why?"

"Because I want to"

Feeling her grip tighten around him Ichika gulped as Char sigh.

Charlott's hold on him felt warm, like the sun.

Charlott was about to say something till the doorbell ringed.

Sighing in regret and annoyance she let go of Ichika as he walked towards the door.

Opening it he saw Cecillia with a basket in her hands as she walked.

The British girl saw Charlott and scowled making the French girl growled as well as they glared at each other.

"What are you doing here?"

Cecillia demanded as she took a step towards Charlott.

"Having some tea with Ichika"

Charlott replied with a angry face.

Oblivious to the two girls rivalry for his affection Ichika walked between them.

"No need to be hostile let's just sit down and relax" He offered.

"Fine"

"Ok"

The blondes replied with a huff they sat down with Ichika between them.

"Oh I bought some nice cakes and pastries at this little shop downtown"

Cecilia Stated as she opened the contents of her basket revealing ten different types of cakes and the like.

Looking at the sweet selection of fresh baked goods Ichika drooled.

"It looks good"

He took a bite out of the chocolate cake and swallowed.

"It's really good"

Cecillia beamed at the praise.

"Why thank you Ichika dear"

Cecillia gave Charlott a smug look as she to ate her own food.

"Cecilla woud you like to have some?"

The blonde blushed as she nodded.

"Yes please"

Picking a piece he picked it up and held it out.

"Say ah"

"Ah"

Tasting the cake and a bit of Ichika's drool Cecillia blushed.

"It's heavenly" she cooed.

Growling Charlott demanded.

"Feed me to Ichika"

Blinking he obeyed and fed Charlott.

"Mmm heavenly"

The three continued eating and watching tv as the doorbell ringed again showing Houki, Rin, and Laura.

**Several minutes later**

After a nice lunch Ichika stood up and yawned as his cellphone rang. Answering it he growled alerting the other girls of his displeasure.

"Ok Dan thanks make sure you'll come here"

Hanging up he sighed.

"What was that about Ichika?" Houki asked.

"Oh that was just Dan he's coming over for practice"

"Practice for what?" Laura asked.

"Band practice" He said as walked upstairs.

"Band practice?" Houki mumbled as the other girls were confused as well.

"I didn't know Ichika liked music" Rin said.

"Yah he's like the type who plays videogames rather then take the time and effort to play a instrument" Houki added.

Coming down stairs with a case Ichika looked at them.

"What's this band practice Ichika?" Charlott asked him with curious stare.

"Oh this and that um." Ichika began his explaination.

"Well after Houki and Rin moved I was very lonely" He sighed as the two said girls frowned.

"After they left, Chifuyu left to go join the German army and support me. When she was gone she only came home twice a month and then went off to who's-know- where so I was all alone with no friends, family, or anyone to be with me"

Feeling his sadness made the girls paid close attention to him.

"The only thing to do when I came home was watched tv, play games, or sleep, but one day as I was walking through a shortcut on the way home I found a music store. I went inside the deserted place and found a old man named Tenzin Michaels who saw me. I went inside and browsed the store."

Taking a sip of water he continued.

"Tenzin said I could have a bunch of cds for free and a instrument of my choice so I went with it and I got this"

Opening the case Ichika revealed a bass-guitar.

"I listened to punk, metal, and mostly alternative(rock) to keep me entertained. With this I found out Dan could play guitar and his friend Kazuma could play drums so we made a band called Isolation"

"Isolation?"

"Yes, so we still play together but tonight is our first gig and I already told Chifuyu I would be home late so I could play with them"

Looking at the instrument it said Fender Precision Bass and the thing was all black.

"Well if you guys want you could come with me"

"Really?"

"Yes but come on Dan's outside"

Walking outside and locking the door ichika walked to the van.

"Dan is all our equipment here?"

"Yeah I checked everything five times we're ready to rock!"

Nodded he looked at the girls.

"Get inside the back and don't touch anything"

Once at the venue the band loaded up and got ready.

In the green room Ichika looked at his friends.

"Ok we got to play three songs and get a nice encore if we're lucky."

On stage Ichika spoke to the crowd.

"Hello we are Isolation , here on guitar is Dan and the drummer is Kai and the rhythum player who's filling out for us is Yamamoto"

Silence echoed.

"And the bassist and lead singer here is Ichika so here we go!" Dan yelled with glee.

Dan played a fast riff as Ichika sang.

**Hammerhead by 'The Offspring' (punk rock)**

_I am the one  
Camouflage and guns  
Risk my life  
To keep my people from harm  
Authority  
Vested in me  
I sacrifice  
With my brothers in arms_

_Through this doorway_  
_What's on the other side?_  
_Never knowing_  
_Exactly what I'll find_  
_Locked and loaded_  
_Voices screaming_  
_Let's go!_  
_Come on do it!_  
_Here we go.._

_I'll take a life that others may live_  
_Oh that's just the way it goes_  
_I shut my eyes, it hammers in my head_  
_Where it'll end_  
_Nobody knows_

_I'll take a life that ten others may live_  
_Oh that's just the way it goes_  
_It's playing over and over in my head_  
_Where it'll end_  
_Nobody knows_

_Stay the course_  
_Reasonable force_  
_I believe I serve a greater good_  
_Smoke and dust_  
_Enemies are crushed_  
_Nothing left_  
_Where a man once stood_

_Through this doorway_  
_What's on the other side?_  
_Never knowing_  
_Exactly what I'll find_  
_Locked and loaded_  
_Voices screaming_  
_Let's go!_  
_But I'm just doing what I'm told.._

_I'll take a life that others may live_  
_Oh that's just the way it goes_  
_I shut my eyes, it hammers in my head_  
_Where it'll end_  
_Nobody knows_

_I'll take this life that ten others may live_  
_Oh that's just the way it goes_  
_It's playing over and over in my head_  
_Where it begins and where it'll end_  
_Nobody knows_

_Bang bang, it hammers in my head_

_though I walk through the valley of the_  
_shadow of death, I will fear no evil:_  
_for thou art with me_  
_Locked and loaded, gonna find my truth_  
_Now I'm busting through_  
_All hell breaks loose_  
_And you can all hide behind your desks now_  
_And you can cry, "teacher come help me!"_  
_Through you all, my aim is true_

After the song ended the crowd cheered.

Panting in a excitement Ichika shouted.

"Ok that was kick ass here some more and this one is for my ladies tonight!"

**Talk dirty to me by 'Poison' (Glam metal/rock)**

_You know I never, I've never seen you look so good_  
_You never act the way you should_  
_But I like it_  
_And I know you like it too_  
_The way that I want you_  
_I've gotta have you_  
_Oh yes I do_  
_I never, I never ever stay out late_  
_You know that I can hardly wait_  
_Just to see you_  
_And I know you cannot wait_  
_Wait to see me too_  
_I've got to touch you_  
_Cause baby we'll be_

_[Chorus]_  
_At the drive in_  
_In the old man's Ford_  
_Behind the bushes_  
_Til I'm screamin' for more_  
_Down in the basement_  
_Lock the cellar door_  
_And baby_  
_Talk dirty to me!_

_You know I call you, I call you on the telephone_  
_I'm only hopin' that you're home_  
_So I can hear you_  
_When you say those words to me_  
_And whisper so softly_  
_I've gotta hear you_  
_Cause baby we'll be_

_[Chorus]_

_C.C. Pick a bad guitar, and-a-talk to me, yeah_

_Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!_

_Cause baby we'll be_

_At the drive in_  
_In the old man's Ford_  
_Behind them, bushes_  
_Til I'm screamin' for more, more, more!_  
_Down in the basement_  
_And lock the cellar door_  
_And baby, talk dirty to me, yeah_  
_And baby, talk dirty to me yeah_  
_And baby_  
_Talk dirty to me_

_Uh!_  
_Whoo!_  
_That's the way I like it, baby_  
_Ooh, yeah_

Once the song ended the crowd was begging for more.

Ichika was smiling at the fun he was having.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead and drinking some water he addressed the crowd.

"Ok folks here's another one"

**Summer Shudder by AFI (Punk rock, pop-punk, post-harcore, alternative)**

_Listen when I say,_  
_When I say it's real._  
_Real life goes undefined,_  
_Why must you be so miserable?_

_Everything you take_  
_Makes me more unreal._  
_Real lines are undefined._  
_How can this be so miserable?_

_Under the summer rain, I burned away._  
_Under the summer rai, you turned away._

_Listen I can't make_  
_Make a sound or feel_  
_feel fine, I kissed the lies,_  
_Why must they be kissable?_

_Listen, as I break_  
_break the fourth wall's seal_  
_Gorgeous eyes shine suicide_  
_When will we be invisible?_

_Under the summer rain, I burned away_  
_Under the summer rain, we burned away_  
_Under the summer rain, I burned away_  
_Under the summer rain, you turned away_

_This is the fall_  
_This is the long way down_  
_And our lives looked smaller now_  
_And our lives looked so small_

_This is the fall_  
_This is the long way down_  
_And our lives looked smaller now_  
_And our lives looked so small_

_Under the summer rain, I burned away_  
_Under the summer rain, we burned away_  
_Under the summer rain, I burned away_  
_Under the summer rain, we burned away_  
_Under the summer rain, I burned away_  
_Under the summer rain, you turned away_

At the end of the song Ichika took off his shirt making the ladies swoon and his five girls swoon.

"Haha I guess one more won't hurt"

**PDA by Interpol (alternative rock, indie rock)**

Skip to the end.

Ichika and the girls were at home the nect few hours.

As Ichika walked into the bathroom he found himself in a hug from behind.

Looking behind him he blinked in surprise.

"Char?"

* * *

**That's it for so please review and no flames if possible.**

**PM me if you have ideas for the story.**

**Till next time my friends have a great day/night.**

**P.S. Have a great summer!**


End file.
